Rhythm Heaven Redux
Rhythm Heaven Redux (Japanese: リズム天国ゴールドDX Rhythm Tengoku Gold DX), also known as Rhythm Paradise Gold in Europe; Rhythm World RX (리듬세상 RX) in South Korea; Rhythm Paradise 2 in Brazil, Russia, China, & Chile; and Music World Mobile in Argentina, is a game in the Rhythm Heaven series for mobile devices. It's a remake of Rhythm Heaven for the Nintendo DS, & a spiritual successor to Rhythm Heaven Deluxe. Despite the similarities, it is not an Aspen Pellot game. Rhythm Games Set 1 Set 2 Set 3 Set 4 Set 5 Set 6 Set 7 Credits Game Set 8 Set 9 Set 10 Set 11 Credits Game 2 Set 12 Set 13 Set 14 Set 15 Endless Games Rhythm Toys Guitar Lessons/Battle of the Bands Reception The game got mixed to positive reviews. IGN said that while the game is "a improvement from it's inspiration", they said that "it's still Rhythm Heaven with most of Fever shoehorned in". Game Informer gave the game a 8 out of 10 score, praising that "It evolved from Aspen Pellot's mistakes", but disapproving of the threequels. It has a 8.5 rating on MediaCritic. The game was a slow success, being popular on the Rhythm Heaven Fanon Wiki, up until Rhythm Heck took ahead of it. It was than posted on Fantendo, but sat low in sales up until late July. As of then, it sold around as much as Deluxe. It even "sold some Raspberry Pis, because many people wanted to play the game on it," according to GameNews.com. Trivia *The names of some versions references Deluxe's other names; ** Heaven Redux = Heaven Deluxe ** Paradise Gold = Paradise Silver ** Rhythm Paradise = Rhythm World *Similarly to Deluxe, the bandleader's appearance as the guide to the game is replaced by Emmy, and Note's appearance in the save file select screen is replaced by Swimminton. * Also like Deluxe, this brings in two games that would latter appear in Megamix- LumBEARjack & Pajama Party- and a nickname for a sequel- Jumpin' Jazz. *The descriptions for Wingside was from Rhythm Heaven Starshine. *The names "Cosmic Cowboys", "Hole in Two", & "Cawmedy Club" would be reused in Rhythm Heaven MegaRemix. *The description for Beat Machine is a callback to a Rhythm Paradise commercial, where the announcer says "Make a drummer go wild!" over gameplay of the Toy. *A threequel to Teeter-Totter (called "Way-Ver"), along with a threequel to Ringside, was planned, but they were scrapped & replaced with Screwbot Factory 3 and Sneaky Spirits 3, respectively. *The description for Flock Step 2 is a reference to Lockstep 2. * In the English version of Rhythm Paradise Gold, Teeter-Totter was renamed to See-Saw 2. *The image used for Cheer Readers 3 is a YouTuber's custom textures for the original, based upon The Dazzles. *The image used for Flock Step 2 is a screenshot from SilverlinkYT's Sugar Conspiracy Theory custom Remix. *Originally, this was a collaboration between Swimminton Games & Aspen Pellot, but all of the work was done by the former. *Both images of See-Saw & Shrimp Shuffle are screenshots of fan-made animations of the two games by MM102. The user remade them in the Rhythm Heaven art style. *Karate Woman would be in the French & Korean versions of Rhythm Heaven Deluxe, but due to confusion, they got the other versions instead. Swimminton Games reused that game for Redux. **There would also be a threequel for Built to Scale, but like Polyrhythm 3, it would be entirely blacked out. Instead of that, the developer decided to make a tempo-changing game using visuals like Built to Scale 2 (Wii) or Polyrhythm 2. ** Rhythm Rally 3 was also meant to be a thing, but it was scrapped & replaced with Moai Doo-Wop 3. *According to the devs, the Wii version of Remix 3 was used for the 7th set, because Rhythm Heaven DS never had a Remix song that includes lyrics. Category:Games Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Swimminton Games Category:Rhythm Heaven Games Category:Remakes Category:Fantendo Articles